Disney Publishing Worldwide
Disney Publishing Worldwide (DPW), formerly The Disney Publishing Group and Buena Vista Publishing Group, is the publishing group controlled by The Walt Disney Company. Its imprints include Disney Editions, Hyperion Books for Children, and Disney Press. DPW's five areas of revenue are Global Magazines, Global Books, Disney Digital Books, U.S. Magazines and Disney English. History In 1990, Disney Consumer Products discontinued its license for Topolino, an Italian Mickey Mouse magazine. This lead Michael Lynton, Disney Consumer Products business development director, to propose and planning to start up its Magazine Group with Disney Adventures. That same year, Disney began publishing Disney Adventures. In September 1991, Disney Publishing agreed to purchase Discover magazine from Family Media placing it within its Magazine Group. In 1991, Disney purchased the Family Fun Magazine after its second issue from Jake Winebaum. The purchase of Discover closed late 1991. Incorporated The Disney Publishing Group (DPG) was incorporated in January 1992 and included the already formed Hyperion Books, Hyperion Books for Children, Disney Press and units. In 1994, DPG started divisions Mouse Works in February and Fun Works in November, both create interactive children books. By April, the Magazine Group agreed with Ziff-Davis Publishing Co. to a joint venture publication, Family PC, to be launched in September. In June, Lynton left his position as senior vice president of DPG to become president of Disney's Hollywood Pictures. In March 1995 with the market too crowded with Disney books, DPG merged Hyperion Books for Children and Disney Press units. On May 11, 1998 Disney Publishing was renamed Buena Vista Publishing Group. In April 1999, Buena Vista Publishing Group changed its name to Disney Publishing Worldwide, Inc. with Hyperion Books transferred to Disney's ABC Group. In August 1995, Disney Magazine Publishing reorganized into three division: Disney Family Magazines, Disney Kids Magazines and Disney Special Interest Magazines, each head by a vice president/group publisher. Family Magazines and Special Interest Magazines were expected to acquire additional publications beyond Family Fun and Discover. Special Interest Magazines' publisher was assigned responsibility to the Discovery Channel TV show, Discover Magazine. Kids Magazines included the newly developed Big Time weekly newspaper supplement to have a Fall 1996 launch. In Mid-2001, DPW and Baby Einstein agreed to publish a baby book line to introduce fine art, foreign languages, poetry and classical music. Gemstone Publishing licensed from DPW the rights to publish Disney comics beginning in June 2003. In 2005, Discover magazine was sold to Bob Guccione Jr. and the Disney magazine was shut down. Wondertime magazine was launched in February 2006. In February 2007, Disney merged its kids- and family-focused television, online, radio and publishing businesses's advertising sales and promotion teams into Disney Media Advertising Sales and Marketing Group oversee by presidents of Disney Channel Worldwide, Walt Disney Internet Group and DPW. Disney Publishing launched on September 29, 2009 Disney Digital Books with 500 books online. On December 8, 2010, DPW's India unit signed a multi-year contract with India Today Group for printing and distribution for Disney Comics in India. With few books issued under the imprint, Marvel Worldwide and Disney Books Group relaunched the Marvel Press imprint in 2011 with the Marvel Origin Storybooks line. DPW announced in November a new publication, FamilyFun Kids, a bi-monthly magazine with kids' craft, games, puzzles and recipes. In January 2012, DPW agreed to sell the Family Fun Magazine to the Meredith Corporation. With the June 2013 announcement of the Hyperion Books sale, Hyperion's books related to existing Disney–ABC Television Group properties, young adult titles and Disney-Hyperion imprint & titles will be transferred to DPW. Units *Disney Book Group (Disney Book Publishing, Inc.) **Disney·Hyperion **Disney·Jump at the Sun **Disney Press **Disney Editions **Disney Libri **Disney Libros (Spain) **Mouse Works **Fun Works **Marvel Press **Disney Book Apps **Disney-Lucasfilm Press *Disney Magazine Publishing, Inc. **Disney Family Magazines **Disney Kids Magazines **Disney Special Interest Magazines *Licensed Publishing *CrossGen - restarted as an imprint by Marvel Comics *Disney Comics, Inc. *Disney English Hyperion for Children Hyperion Books for Children (HBC) and Disney Press were launched in 1990 too. The Disney Publishing Group was incorporated in January 1992 and included the already formed Hyperion Books, Hyperion Books for Children, Disney Press and other units. In March 1995 with the market too crowded with Disney books, Hyperion Books for Children merged with Disney Press. Hyperion Books for Children started a new imprint, Jump at the Sun, in September 1998 for the African-American children's market. External links *Official website Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Publications Category:Articles with Wikipedia content